utaufandomcom-20200223-history
Tangyloid
About the Project The Tangyloid project was started by the youtaite Tangy2104 (Hence the name) on July 5th 2013 with the release of the first UTAU in the project, Yuko Amaya. The project was pushed further into completion on November 4th 2013 when The second UTAU in the project, Sho Yamauchi, was released. The third and final UTAU of the Tangyloid project, Miyabi Aika, is currently in development and is predicted for a release before Christmas 2013. The Story A young, shy girl (Represented by Yuko) has talents that she has always wanted to show to everyone else but always finds herself too afraid to do so. Her time is usually spent alone, hiding what she has to give. That was until she got to meet a fairly popular sporty man (Represented by Sho) that was in her area at the time. Thinking of his personality and what she knew of himstarted to give her a little more confidence. If others could step up and show what they could do then why not her too? One thing she never knew about the boy was his long term friendship with a woman he had met as a child (Represented by Miyabi). The woman had once harbored feelings for the man but saw he was happy with one of her friends and decided to let him go, wanting him to be happy if nothing else. The Tangyloids Yuko Amaya (TGY-01) Name Meaning: '''あまや ''(Amaya) - ''Night Rain ゆこ ''(Yuko) ''- Gentle Child '''Age: 16 Release Date: 'July 5th 2013 '''Appearance: '''Yuko has long, light brown hair that she always wears in a low ponytail. She has slightly tanned skin and light blue eyes. Her usual outfit is simple consisting of a dark red, v-neck shirt and a pair of black jeans worn with black shoes and a simple black headset. '''Brief Personality: '''Yuko is a kind, gentle person who likes to be like a big sister to those close to her, often talking to more young children than others her own age. She is fiercely protective of others and won't stand for bullying. Many people only see her shy side though since she is scared to show the talents she has inside Sho Yamauchi (TGY-02) '''Name Meaning: 'やまうち ''(Yamauchi) - ''Within the mountains しょ ''(Sho) ''- To soar '''Age: 18 Release Date: 'November 4th 2013 '''Appearance: '''Sho has short, black hair that is usually styled in the way he likes it best. He has paler skin than Yuko and dark brown eyes. His usual outfit consists of a blue top and black jeans. Over the top her usually wears a blue, white and black jacket. He also often wears a watch he was given by Miyabi Aika on his right wrist though his outfit hides this. '''Brief Personality: '''Sho is a very sporty UTAU who likes to get involved with things instead of watch from the sidelines. When he isn't participating in some kind of activity like that he is with his friends socializing and having fun. He has a secret passion for arts and crafts that he hasn't told many people about except Miyabi of course. Miyabi Aika (TGY-03) '''Name Meaning: 'あいか (Aika) - Graceful みやび ''(Miyabi) ''- Love Song '''Age: 20 Release Date: ''UNKNOWN'' ''- Predicted December 2013'' Appearance: ''Her appearance will not be revealed until her release '' '''Brief Personality: '''Miyabi is a woman who is very used to the limelight. She is a regular visitor to different stages with her singing voice. The UTAU is a fairly happy person who loves the chance to reach out to her fans. However she always hides what she used to feel for her old school friend, Sho, so he can be happy with her friend. Trivia *Tangy2104 will voice all 3 of the UTAU for her project *All three UTAU have been based on real life people. The real life Yuko really did get inspired a lot by the real life Sho, even though she was only able to meet him a couple of times, but neither of them have met the real life Miyabi, who was just fitted into the story by the creator to make the story even more appealing to listeners. The real life Sho and Miyabi are a lot older than the real life Yuko and the real life Sho is actually the oldest of the three instead of Miyabi. Miyabi is the only one who's appearance has no relevance at all to the real life version. Yuko's has a lot of relevance and Sho's has relevance in the actual outfit he wears. *The colours that the three have as their main colours are the creator's favourites. Red, Blue and Purple *Each of the UTAU's birthdays has a special significance pertaining to their real life person and the creator. *An english voicebank is planned for Yuko Amaya and maybe Miyabi Aika but not Sho Yamauchi.